Amethyst
by allebiouqruop
Summary: You were just innocently washing the dishes, right? What's the worst that could happen? Botan x female reader. (Warnings inside.) Drabble bordering one-shot.


Inspired by YYHThePornFiles on tumblr and also beta'd by the same user because bless. Enjoy!

 **WARNING: Explicit. Dom/sub strong tones.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own you or YYH ;)

* * *

The muscles in your hands relaxed as you finished off the rest of the dinner dishes in the warm, sudsy water. Just as you began to dry your hands, you felt a presence from behind. Smooth hands slowly crept along your arms, nearing the sink. The crisp sound of skin brushing against yours was audible until a soft gasp left your parted lips when the presence made full contact, curves aligning with your arching spine perfectly. The soft touch of breasts pressed into your back as the hands changed their direction to wrap around your torso. A light breath graced your neck where a few tendrils of your hair moved as the person behind you let out a hum.

"I see you're finished with the domestics. However, I have a question for you."

You tilted your head to the side, attempting to view your lover, but only seeing a few blue strands in your peripheral.

"Did you forget to put something away?"

Your stomach dropped at the question, immediately knowing what she was referencing.

"I-I didn't… I couldn't-"

You were abruptly cut off by her hand covering your mouth as she tightened her embrace around you with the other.

"That's not how we answer questions." Her finger playfully pulled at your lower lip as you kept silent. "What did I tell you about having fun without me?"

"That I need permission." You answered after a beat of silence.

"And did you ask for permission?" Her tone was still bright.

"No."

Immediately her hand gripped your jaw firmly. You knew your second mistake after she pressed a light bite to your neck. She hummed, waiting for your correction.

"No, Mistress."

"And what happens when you forget to ask for permission?"

You subconsciously pressed your legs together as a throbbing sense of arousal flooded you. "I get punished for being disobedient."

Her grin was tangible as she allowed herself to smile into your neck and press you into the hard edge of the sink. It was gone a moment later when she pulled you by the hips and pushed you toward the table.

"Then, you better move."

Blush rising to your face, you laid your hands on the flat, now empty, surface of the table and slightly spread your feet apart. Head bowed, you waited as Botan circled you, evaluating you appreciatively. Of course, she enjoyed the obedience, but she'd have more fun with the punishment.

Her hand ghosted the sensitive skin near your thigh while the palm of her other hand pressed your torso down onto the table, squishing your tender breasts against the hard top. The tightening of your nipples strained against the coldness, emphasizing the feeling. Cold air met the previously-covered skin of your cheeks as Botan flipped up your skirt. Though pleased you were bare underneath, she kept herself focused on the task at hand.

Feeling the same stomach drop, as if cresting the top of a roller coaster and waiting for the plummet, the split second with no contact changed with lightning speed as her hand smacked your cheek with an audible _clap_. The reverberation in your ears and tensing of your muscles blinded your senses for a moment while the wetness between your legs surged. The air felt twice as cold against your now hot skin and the liquid beginning to trail down the inside of your thighs. Spread as you were, it did not escape Botan's notice.

"One." The words crept past your lips hesitantly. You were rewarded with a short caress before the next impact.

"Two."

"You know, you almost sound like a good girl again, but I think we'll need to make sure you learn your lesson about this one. Now, tell me. What do you need to do before you touch?"

Another caress had you standing on your tip-toes, pushing into the sensation. "Ask you, Mistress."

"And what about if you want to cum?" Her nails raked over your skin as she waited for you to respond.

" _Beg_ you, Mistress." Your teeth sunk into your lower lip when her touch approached your center.

"That's better." It left as quickly as it appeared when she spanked you again.

"Three."

The same sequence continued for seven more before she made you hold the position while she disappeared. Just as you contemplated letting your knees rest on the ground to relieve some of the strain, she returned.

"Now, you'll show me how much resilience you have."

A shiver ran down your spine. As if reading your mind, Botan instructed you to sit on your knees as she rounded in front of you, table behind her. A flesh-tone dildo heavily in hand, she beamed down at you.

"Open."

Showing no hesitance, you opened your mouth, forming a perfect o-shape. Matching your immediacy, Botan promptly pushed the thick member between your lips and teased the back of your throat when you attempted to suck on it. After only gagging twice, she removed it with a _pop_. She prompted you to raise your hips and stuck the suction-cup firmly to the ground. Awaiting instructions, you watched as she returned to standing in front of you. With a nod of her head, you sunk onto the appendage. A groan left your lips as your ache was filled. Another firm grip to your chin kept your eyes fully on your mistress though.

"You may only ride it when I tell you to. And when you do, it better be hard enough for those tits to bounce." She placed a light, but attention-grabbing slap on the same body part for emphasis.

Clenching around the dildo, you nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

Pleased with your behavior, she quickly let her clothing drop to pool on the floor. She hopped onto the table, skin erupting in goosebumps, and spread her legs, showing her pink cunt to you proudly. A small line of blue hair continued up her mound in a stripe. Leaning forward, you placed a small kiss on the strip before flicking your tongue out to taste her. As you savored the cream that coated your tongue, your muscles clamped around the invading member between your legs. Making sure not to pause for too long, you pressed yourself further between her thighs and lavished the pronounced nub there. Her fingers wound their way through your hair, nails lightly scraping your scalp.

You were wrenched away a few minutes later when she pulled you back by your hair. A single word escaped her lips between almost-breathless pants.

"Bounce."

You forced your body to do as commanded. With each bounce, a pain resonated in your scalp and nipples from the force of the downward motion. Her eyes hardly left your chest, noting the blush spreading across the skin there as well. Knees slightly squeaking against the floor, you continued until she pulled your face back between her thighs.

It felt almost too soon after that your mistress was cumming, nectar dripping down your chin as you tried to keep up with her undulating hips. Leaning back on her hands, she watched you closely as you cleaned up her labia, placing another kiss on the small patch of hair again when you finished.

Biting your lip as you leaned back from the masterpiece before you, you felt the dildo press fully into you again. The silence in the room as Botan looked you up and down while you waited instilled a sense of white noise in your ear drums; it was so quiet.

Fighting off a whimper at the desire to cum, you tried to keep still.

Another minute passed without action and you felt more of your juices drip down to the floor.

Hand twitching to touch, you were interrupted from fighting the urge for disobedience.

"Bounce."

You kept your eyes connected directly with her amethyst gaze as you did as you were told, happily. The pain returned to your nipples and you were sorely tempted to touch them, but hoped your commitment would pay off. While you kept moving, she gingerly stepped back down to the floor and ruffled around in her pool of clothing. She pulled a small silver bullet out, paired with a remote. Another grin spread across her features as she mimicked your position, knees touching yours.

"I think you might have learned your lesson for now. Would you like to cum?"

Though your voice was interrupted from the bouncing between words, you spoke as clearly as possible, not even trying to fight the whine from your voice. "Yes, please, Mistress. I need…" A particularly hard thrust had you grunting. "I need your touch."

She pushed a few of the buttons and a hum filled the air in harmony with the sounds of the toy moving in and out of your pussy. As soon as the vibrator touched your clit, you keened forward into her touch and landed with your hands on her shoulders, attempting to brace yourself. Thrusts now becoming erratic, you chased the approaching orgasm with harder thrusts. Watching your change of pattern, Botan turned the vibrator up just in time to throw you into an orgasm so hard you bit her shoulder. Her other hand held your head to her as you let the feelings pulse through you. She brushed back some of your hair as she turned the vibrator off and set it aside.

She whispered sweet praises in your ear about how you were such a _good girl_ and that _you're so pretty when you cum like that_. Resting your cheek against the soft skin of her shoulder, you turned your head to the side, basking in the afterglow.

As Botan placed a kiss to your temple, your eyes widened. Leaning on the doorway, Shizuru stood with an unlit cigarette in her mouth and her hand disappearing into her pants. A smirk graced her features in sync with the one Botan had against your hair.


End file.
